Sign Your Day is NOT Going As Planned...
by Deimos Erato
Summary: Kuwabara and Botan go to ressurect Yuusuke. Tall Hiei... Tall 'Rama... Pretty damn funny. Atsuko being.. 'a mom' Ha! Kidding!!


Number One Sign That Your Day Is NOT Going To Go As Planned  
  
"He's going to die..."  
  
The redhead looked up as the cerulean haired girl hovered above him.  
  
"Urameshi... is gonna... but isnt he already?"  
  
Botan sighed, a pout coming to her pink lips.  
  
"Come with me..."   
  
She zoomed down the streets on her oar, ruffling the hair of random people passing by as a chilled wind, as Kazuma Kuwabara trudged past man, woman and child, following the invisible girl towards the home of the 'passed' Yuusuke Urameshi.   
  
"B-BOTAAAN!!! WAIT UP!!!"   
  
People gasped and jumped back, almost into traffic, away from the carrot-top that seemed to be screaming at no one. Yet the girl paused, burying beneath the folds of her kimono.   
  
"Kazuma... this is really important..."  
"Making Urameshi come back to life is important?!" He wailed, hopping up and down with his fists balled at his sides.  
  
Botan smiled cheerfully, swinging her legs on the all gravity defying oar.  
  
"It sure seems real important to yoooou Kazuma!" The Ultra-kawaii angel of Death said with a bright smile before heading towards Yuusuke's rambshackle home.   
  
The sixteen year old stood, straight as a board, eyes dark and wide as he watched the girl zoom of.   
  
"NANI?!?!"  
  
As he jogged down the street, the boy was stopped by two hands resting on his shoulders.  
  
"She's right Kuwa-san... you want Urameshi..." The crimson-haired youth said in a strangely efemminate voice. The tall raven-haired man at his side smirked, adjusting the white bandanna over his Jagan.  
"He's right, runt."  
  
Kuwabara stared at the two strangers, left eye twitching at a constant pulse before ripping from their faint grasp and running full speed towards Yuusuke's home.   
  
When he came to a halt, he was hunched over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.  
  
"Botan!"  
"Yep?"  
"Lets get one thing straight! I'm only CONSIDERIN' doing this to get Urameshi back so we can spar again... understood... I'm not in LOVE with that bakayarou...!!!" He almost screamed, flailing.  
  
Botan smiled.  
  
"But I never said that you loved him...tee-hee! I just meant that you wanted him to come back to life and such. Hee!" A teeny heart appeared in the girl's mouth, her smile beautiful yet disturbing at the same time.   
  
Kazuma sweatdropped.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Perched on the end of her Oar sat Yuusuke Urameshi... the scourge of Japan... who was grinning at his 'friend's' discomfort.  
  
The red-head came to the door, raising his fist to knock, but he paused, pulling the scribbled note from the wooden structure.  
  
'Keiko, Shizuru or who-ever's turn it is to watch the boy. Make sure no one steals anythin... Yuu's a rock so he cant...eh do anythin. I'll be out for the week. I'm with Ejia-san. Ja'  
  
The youth sweatdropped again, pushing open the door which happened to be unlocked no surprise there and ducked his head under the opening of the home, noticing how small the door was in comparrison to his large frame.   
  
"Shit... this place is a dump... Poor kid..."  
  
Somewhere on that spiritual plane between life and death, Yuusuke smacked Kuwabara... but he didnt really feel it. That much.  
  
"Well okay... He's under the garbage... eh.. over here.." Botan said with a disgusted look on her face, waving a hand and discarding the garbage only to know it would be filled to the sill the next time she popped on by.  
  
Wordlessly the red-head nodded, straightening his blue school uniform out of nervous habit before sitting on the edge of the bed next to the comatose boy.   
  
"See! He IS breathing!!!"  
"Yeah..."  
  
Again... Somewhere on that spiritual plane between life and death, Yuusuke blinked a few times, nudging the servant to the Lord of the Dead.  
  
"Botan?"  
"Yessss?"  
  
Kazuma sweatdropped, balling and unballing his fists repeatedly.   
  
"He's not really going to... kiss me is he?"  
"Well... do you wanna be alive or not...?"  
"..."  
  
"Botan..." The red-head said uneasily.  
"Yes Kuwa?"  
"Uh... I think I'm ready.."   
  
On the end of the oar, Yuusuke gnawed on his astrally projected lip.  
  
"Okay Kuwabara... It's just a kiss..." The girl said pulling a video camera from the folds of her kimono.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Aww... shit.... He IS going to do it..." A.P. Yuusuke said breathily, watching the redhead lift his body into large, muscular arms and tenderly press a kiss to his lips.   
  
It lasted longer than both expected, Yuusuke feeling his Astral body flood with some sort of... energenic feeling before he imposed himself back into the body of the boy Kazuma Kuwabara was kissing.   
  
Said red-head was almost frightened when Yuusuke began to stir, raising his usually punching hands to Kazuma's cheeks, deepening the kiss.   
  
"Mmmm..."  
"AH... Kazuma..."  
  
Botan giggled as she taped the kiss.  
  
"Kazuma.....Kazuma..."  
  
Kuwabara blinked.  
  
"Kazuma.... Kazuma....!!!"  
  
The boy blinked further, pulling gently away from the kiss only to be tugged back into 'life giving' gesture.   
  
"Kazuweeeeeee... beeeeeeeeeeeep..."  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
Sitting up straight on his futon, Kazuma Kuwabara, panted faintly, staring at the light blearing in through the window, leaving a few streaks across the navy sheet that was twined around his legs.   
  
"Kami..."   
  
The red-head sighed, leaning back on muscular arms and closing his eyes, letting his head drop back to his shoulder.   
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes again, staring down at his lap with a muffled scream. Navy tented up proudly, causing Kuwabara to flush violently and fall back to his mattress with a sigh.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Out of no-where, a chibi Botan appeared on her chibi oar, floating over the out-of-it Kazuma Kuwabara, waving a tape in her itty-bitty hands and giggling with a heart in her mouth.  
  
"The number one reason sign that your day is NOT going to go as planned!" The girl giggled again, popping out of the room.  
  
"Oi... Kuwa-chan?"  
  
The red-head sat straight up in his bed again, staring down to his left.   
  
And his mouth fell open.   
  
Wide open.  
  
"Y---Yuusuke?"  
"You look like you need some help with that Kazu..."  
  
Botan re-appeared with the camera, winking and giggling.  
  
"Yep! Definetly the number one reason!!!"  
"Oh.... Urameshiiiii...."  
  
~Disclaimer~ Sorry.. this is a treat for Duo. If it offended any Yuu x Kei and Kuwa x Yuki shippers... eh... take it up with Hiei..  
  
Hiei: :sharpens his Katana with a large grin:  



End file.
